Transcendent Exile
by AyahDiamon
Summary: Riven goes 1v2 against Irelia and Singed in a match which had an unexpected outcome. The Exiled Soldier's curiosity got to her and started observing the Ionian warrior, her interest captured by the Will of the Blades. Feelings starts to confuse the Noxian Soldier. Irelia x Riven; Cameo Katarina x Ashe & Ahri x Le Blanc. GL.


SO! This was only suppose to be a oneshot yet it become too long and I just ? OTL This story is for a friend and yeah-basically I have no idea what I wrote here haha! It's been a while since I wrote something so please don't hate on me too much OTL No PRing done so sorry for the mistakes and whatnot! R&R people!

* * *

The sound of metal clashing against each other echoed throughout the northern part of the fields of justice. The ongoing battle on the top lane was too fast that one would only be able to see a rush of the colors red and green.

Beads of sweat trickled down Riven's face as she dashed and leaped out of range from her enemies; Irelia and Singed. The exiled warrior was soloing top with how Master Yi was given the position of being the team's jungler. And it was because that she was doing well in her job that the Wuju Bladesman decided to help the bot lane instead of the female warrior. Frankly, all was going well for the young woman when she was going one on one with the Ionian combatant but things took a huge turn when Singed suddenly came out of the brush and threw her towards the purple team's turret.

Riven heard a deep woman's voice cursing at the Mad Chemist but chose to ignore their quarrel as she shuffled onto her feet and fled away from the range of the stone statue. She could feel her life being sapped away by the male's poison but at the same time, the silver haired woman saw that her opponents looked exhausted as well as they tried to chase her down.

Escape was inevitable for the blue team's top laner especially with how the Noxian Chemist had to hurl Mega Adhesive towards her, slowing Riven's speed down. Her loathing for the certain champion continued to grow stronger; not only was his way of fighting was spineless and an insult to all warriors in the field who stay and fight for honor and victory but he was also the reason why her comrades perished that day.

No more hesitation!

Turning around with a growl, Riven's eyes glowed crimson red as her sword exploded in a shade of green, transforming her broken blade to its former glory. Eyes set on Singed's figure, the woman charged towards the man who flinched at the sudden retaliation of their enemy. The Exiled Soldier knew she would die with how Irelia had her 4 spirit blades following behind her but she had to try. It was better to wipe off that smug off Singed's face than to die by his toxins and be unable to do anything about it as he looks down at you; which he always does when battling against Riven.

Dashing towards the Chemist, the silver haired woman let out a loud battle cry before swinging her blade up and bringing it down on her opponent who was looking at his teammate in utter disbelief. Slicing the man in half, a blue light escaped out of his body that now lay cold on the ground.

Yes! Everything went well and Riven got a kill! Though what was strange was that she took no damage from the Ionian who was on the purple team. She was sure that her eyes saw Irelia lifting her blade to hit the Exiled Soldier but no attack came at all for that whole 3 seconds. And just when she thought she was safe from the Will of the Blades—thinking a summoner stopped her from moving—2 Spirit blades came rushing towards her. Riven was able to deflect both of them but with her sword turning back to its broken form, she was unable to defend herself from the rest of the red warrior's attacks.

* * *

The game ended with the blue team barely winning with a score of 56-50. Her team which was composed of Master Yi, Veigar, Sona and Ashe congratulated the enemy team for a good game as Riven stood at the side and kept quiet. Said enemy team—which was composed of Irelia, Katarina, Vayne and Blizcrank did the same thing as well except for a certain one, the Mad Chemist which was unfortunate for the silver haired woman. She wanted to ask Irelia what happened earlier ago after all.

"What the fuck were you doing in that match?!" Singed bellowed at the Ionian blademaster who stood calmly in her place—not even bothering to look at the man.

"This is why I hate blind matches! You can never trust Ionians and Demacians! Did you see how she left me to die to that pathetic excuse of a soldier?!" He added which caused heads to turn to him. This also irked Riven as she grinded her teeth together. Who was he to talk about trusts when he was the one who killed her men? And pathetic soldier?! Was he talking to himself?! She was about to open her mouth to reply at the chemist's complains but got interrupted as one of the summoners called for Irelia.

"The Will of the Blades, if we may? The High Councils wants to speak to you." The man in the purple hood told Irelia who in turn continued to have an unreadable expression on her face as she nodded at him before following after.

The two left a quiet and awkward crowd in the summoning hall in exception for Singed who was seething in rage. "You get back here you Ionian! I'm not done with you!" The Chemist screeched, emphasizing the word 'Ionian' as if it was an insult.

"Can't you just quiet down and accept defeat? Or have my blade insulted your pride more than your pathetic skills?" Riven told the man who got angered more and was about to strike the woman's face but got stopped by a red head's quick hand.

"I don't really care about anything for the likes of you but you better accept your defeat graciously. You died thrice than everyone in the match. So better shut the fuck up before you'll make me do something you'll regret your entire life." The Sinister Blade threatened Singed, squeezing his wrist as if wanting to break it. The Chemist growled and grunted at how painful Katarina was holding his wrist before a cold hand was placed on top of the female Noxian's.

"It'd be bad if you all start something here. I suggest a truce and back down." Ashe said to the other three, her piercing icy blue eyes looking at all of them.

Singed yanked his hand away from Katarina's hold along with Ashe's cold touch. He clucked his tongue and left the Summoning Hall with a bitter taste in his mouth. Irelia and Riven was one thing but Katarina, the sadistic Noxian General and Ashe the Freljord Queen was another.

* * *

It has been days since that specific match and Riven have been bothered by it since then. Safe to say, curiosity was killing her and satiating that curiosity was never done with how she was unable to locate Irelia; but when she does, the Ionian will always be surrounded by her friends, making it hard for the Exiled Soldier to ask her.

She could just easily approach the woman without any problems but the young red eyed fighter seemed to be having the lack of confidence in doing so. Quite the conflict she was experiencing seeing as this never happened before. And because of this, Riven ended up watching the Will of the Blades from afar always; may it be during meal time, champion's meeting or during their free time. She felt like a stalker but at the same time, she noticed lots of things about Irelia that she has never seen before. Like how she always stands with her back straight, a strong presence emanating from her body, her beautiful battle stance, the way she treasures her blade, a stoic yet friendly look on her face always, the silky long straight hair she possessed and that sultry voice of hers when the Exiled one was able to hear her from afar.

Irelia was as regal as the Frost Archer but at the same time bears the friendliness and soothing aura of the Maven of the Strings. She had no idea that warriors could emit such atmosphere around them seeing as most of the ones she has met always had a ruthless air about them.

"Oho~? Is the Exiled one interested in a certain Ionian?"

Riven almost choked on the bread she was taking a bite off while watching the Ionian table in the Mess Hall. After taking a sip of water to clear her throat while listening to a woman giggling happily, the Noxian turned her head only to spot Ahri next to her in her lone table. The Nine-tailed Fox cupped her own smooth creamy white face as she rested her elbows on the table, grinning playfully at the stunned woman.

"Soooo~ Did I get it right?" The gumiho purred as she batted her eyelashes up at her companion. Riven had no idea but she felt embarrassed at being caught observing the red warrior from afar. Why? She had no clue.

"Interested, affirmative. I've been meaning to ask her something but luck hasn't granted me the opportunity to do so." The silver haired woman replied cooly—and maybe too formal for her own taste. A soft hmmm was purred out by the fox girl before she tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Why don't you go on ahead on the table and ask her then? I'm sure she wouln—"

"I can't!" Interrupted Riven immediately which made the other blink in surprise.

"I-I mean..." She cleared her throat, "The matter which I need to discuss with her is more of a private one so it would be better if I'll be able to talk to her… alone." The young warrior finished as she nodded. Ahri couldn't help but smile mischievously at what the other said, giggling some more.

"But if you don't gather up the courage to go to her, then you wouldn't be able to do anything, right~? Just go to her and talk~ Even Katarina did it with Ashe!" And speaking of the devil, the said two women coincidentally went past their table and out of the Mess Hall.

"What about the Sinister Blade and the Frost Archer?" They didn't seem like they were leaving together though but at the same time, there was something… off about them.

Ahri gasping repeatedly and clapping her hands pulled the Exiled one's attention from the duo that exited the place. "Oh! Oh! OH! OH! OH! My bad! I had no idea you didn't—Oh gosh! My bad!" Laughed the Nine-tailed Fox woman as she tried to cover her mouth. This action only made the silver haired Noxian furrow her eyebrows in confusion. What was the reason why Ahri came to her?

"Do you want me to set up a date between you two?" The Ionian suggested help to the other as soon as she calmed down from her laughing fits, her tails wagging happily.

"I only seek to ask a few minutes of her time. A….. date isn't needed." Riven replied bluntly to the other albeit pausing a few seconds before saying one specific word.

"Aww you're boring~ Oh hey! Look! Irelia is leaving the room on her ownnn~ This might be your chanceee~" Teased Ahri at the other as she pointed at the Red Ionian's figure walking out of the room. Crimson eyes went back and forth between the two Ionian, with one looking playfully at her as if wiggling her eyebrows to be exact.

Finally giving up, Riven grunted as she stood up and picked up her tray before placing it to the designated area. With awkward steps, the Exiled one went out of the Mess Hall, oblivious about Ahri and Soraka exchanging glances and winking at each other with Akali facepalming beside the Starchild and a stoic LeBlanc minding her own business and sipping her wine.

Following the red warrior in a far away distance, Riven watched as the woman turned a corner and arrived in the Ionian's quarters. She was asking herself why she wasn't doing anything to call the other's attention and continued following her. The point of her being interested in the other was because of what she did, or rather what she didn't do during that time, yes? So what was she doing?

Watching Irelia stop in front of a door, Riven jumped back as she noticed the pause in the woman's actions and hid behind one of the statues in the hallways when she felt that the other would look at her way. What was she doing? Why was she hiding? This was getting frustratingly stupid for the Noxian warrior. She was acting like an idiot too. Sighing, the silver haired woman turned her head to the side only to see an Irelia looming over her figure.

"Have you been following me?" The woman asked with an unreadable expression on her face as she was staring at the caught Noxian.

"Yes… No… I…" Riven tried to reason out as she was experiencing a hard time looking at the other's emerald eyes. They were quite gorgeous up close. Groaning at her stupid thoughts, she took a deep breath and looked at the other straight in the eyes. "I wanted to know what happened back there in the Fields of Justice. Was the reason the High Council requested for your audience because of what happened back there?"

Unfazed by the Noxian's question, Irelia continued staring at the other before turning to the side, looking at the other statues in the hallway along with the Ionia tapestries hanging on the wall. "I disobeyed the summoner commanding me that time and let you kill Singed." The woman told the other and when Riven was quiet, the Will of the Blades continued.

"Don't misunderstand. I didn't do it for you. It was only because two against one is an unfair fight and I refused to have that even if you are Noxian. Unfortunately, that—pardon my French, scumbag of a man called Singed wouldn't have it and decided to attack you in a coward's way... And maybe a little bit of revenge on my part seeing as I couldn't do it with him on my team." Irelia finished as she turned back to the other, arms folded.

"Correction, an exiled Noxian." Riven replied before nodding at what the Ionian said. What was she expecting? That the red warrior did it because she was in love with her? That was such a wishful thinking.

Wait.

Did she just think about love?! Riven was in the middle of an inner turmoil before the other called for her attention with a rather unexpected question.

"Was that the only reason why you've been looking at me this whole time since that match?" Irelia inquired as she raised an eyebrow at the other.

Oh crap! She noticed! How?! Oh right—she always had Akali with her. Crap…

Panic definitely wanted to burst out of her but the soldier suppressed it and continued having a calm façade on the outside. With her worrying about her reply and peering at the floor, Riven missed the chance in seeing the Ionian smiling a little bit as she obviously noticed the panic in the woman's crimson eyes.

"I am interested in you—in your culture, in your life… in everything." The Exiled Noxian replied bluntly to the other who was obviously taken aback from her confession. Meanwhile, Riven wanted to scream and slap herself at the first thing that she blurted out. Damn her and her direct personality! Though what she heard next was much unexpected; no complains though. An Irelia chuckling! Oh dear God those sultry chuckles of hers were making the soldier feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. The Noxian stood up in attention when the other finally calmed down from her laughing as she shook her head.

"I know I should be wary when around you seeing as you're Noxian but you seem to be… different from the others." Irelia confessed to the woman who wanted to grin at what she was told but decided to keep a stoic face on her. Why did she feel so happy? It was weird. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying her time here at all in the League seeing as she needed atonement for what happened to her and yet… Yet here she was feeling warm when talking to the other.

"Would you like to come in and have tea with us? The others will be coming soon. They're dying to speak to you actually as you have caught their attention as well."

Riven winced at what the woman said, "D-does that mean they all knew about me observing you…?" she asked the other who simply flashed her a smirk that made her heart skip a beat. What was happening to her?! These feelings were so new and strange to the Noxian soldier.

"Oh we knewww~~" Came a familiar voice as Ahri skipped towards the two and draped an arm around the Noxian's shoulder acting as if they were the closest of buddies. "So tea time with us pretty Ionians and mah lady, yes? Great!" The Nine-tailed Fox sealed the deal on her own as Irelia only smiled at the two before nodding at Soraka, Akali and LeBlanc then following them to her room.

"See~? What did I told you about just going to her? Yeah~?" The gumiho purred and leaned onto the woman when the others were out of earshot as Riven was awkwardly trying not to be awkward in their position.

"And just like Katarina and Ashe, you did good~" The Ionian fox winked at her before pointing at the end of the hallway and spinning away from Riven, skipping towards LeBlanc and held her hand with both of hers. The Deceiver giving her only a glimpse of recognition as Ahri trailed behind her happily. Crimson eyes went and followed the direction where the other was pointing and there she saw the Sinister Blade and Frost Archer together. They were far from her and the moonlight's gleam from the window was making it hard to notice the details but Riven was sure that they were holdings and and leaning towards each other and—

"Miss Riven are you coming?" The Noxian's attention snapped back to the opposite direction as Irelia called out to her.

"Ah yes! I'm coming!" She replied which she was rewarded by an Irelia smile. Curiosity taking over her yet again, Riven turned around while walking towards the Ionian's room noticing that the 2 women by the windows were gone already.

Strange, apparently not only is the League used to battle for the power between influential and strong champions along for their countries but also a chance for citizens in different legions to befriend one another.

Wait a minute.

What did Ahri meant by being like Katarina and Ashe? What? She wasn't thinking what the Noxian think she was, right? It was after all ridiculous if that were to happen! Riven was loyal to the field and would never love another but her blade! And yet she could feel her heart beat faster as Irelia welcomed her to her room. She wasn't cheating on her blade, right?

RIGHT?!


End file.
